Swoop In
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Rev!KevEdd. Kevin is tired of being pushed around by bullies and turns to Edd for help, being the swim captain and badass. Edd is also outcast because he is bullied for homosexuality, so he agrees to care for the nerd. Does he get in over his head? Okay I suck at summaries just go read the story XD
1. Chapter 1

Swoop In

Author's Note: Hey welcome to my story this is a Rev!KevEdd and I think I write these better than regular for some reason lol. I love Kevedd it's my OTP so review and favorite! Reviews and favorites make kittens cuter! I don't own E,E n E or Rev!KevEdd so yeah go have fun and read! :)

Chapter 1  
Eddward Vincent was the school heartthrob. At least he would be if he actually said yes to any girl who asked him out. Tired of girls in his face, he came out as gay during sophomore year, one year earlier. He lost a lot of friends after that. The swim team still talked to him, but only out of obligation due to his spot as captain. Eddy, however, quit talking to him altogether. And Ed followed Eddy, as always. Edd was alone after that.

Kevin Barr always kept to himself. He only talked to anyone if they were beating him up, threatening him, or making him do their homework. He was sick and tired of being everyone's lap dog, but it's not like he could do anything about it. Then he found a solution.

Edd sat in the library reading a book, nestled comfortably in a chair in the far corner. Normally he'd be in the cafeteria picking at his lunch and attempting to tune out the student body, but today he didn't really feel like it. He wasn't hungry and, though the swim team left him alone, the football players still liked to throw homophobic comments his way and take his food. Edd wished he'd never came out, but he was tired of girls never leaving him alone. Now he got the peace he'd wished for; he just wished his solitude wasn't due to his horrible reputation.

He looked up when the door opened. Normally no one came in here during lunch. That was mostly because no one was supposed to be in here; the librarian went to get lunch and Edd picked the lock. When he's not in the cafeteria, he's always breaking in here. Therefore, Edd was startled when he heard someone come in and cursed himself for not locking the door behind him.

Afraid it was the librarian, Edd ducked behind a bookcase.

"I know you're there."

Edd squinted. That wasn't the librarian. In fact, Edd didn't even recognize the voice. If it was one of the homophobes he usually dealt with, he'd know the voice.

He slowly peeked out from behind the bookcase. A few feet away walking toward him was a thin redheaded nerd. Kevin, Edd believed his name was. He knew because jocks were always picking on him and making him do their homework. Edd never needed academic help, nor did he believe him bullying due to being bullied himself, so he left the kid alone.

Kevin stopped, seeing someone peek from their hiding place. He'd recognize that black mop of hair anywhere. Ever since he stopped wearing that beanie in middle school, Kevin hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the boy. He giggled at Eddward Vincent, amused that he'd hidden from a nerd such as him.

"Can I help you?" Edd asked.

Kevin's voice caught for a moment. He'd never been close enough to hear Edd talk. He had such a smooth, deep voice. Paired with his black hair, icy blue eyes, and swimmer's body, Edd was a force of nature.

"You gonna say something, nerd?" Edd tried again impatiently. "You a mute or something?"

"N-no," Kevin answered shakily.

Edd smirked, and approached the boy, much shorter than him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Kevin. I know what it's like to be bullied."

Kevin almost fainted; Eddward Vincent knew his name! "Because you're gay."

Edd pursed his lips. "Right. If you wanna make fun of me, then have at it. I don't even give a fuck."

"No, I'd never be so insensitive. And not just because I'm acutely aware that you can probably inflict pain on me with one intense glare."

Edd grinned at the redhead. For some reason he liked the way Kevin talked. He spoke fast, flustered just from talking to Edd, and he found it cute that he made the boy so nervous. He also couldn't help but notice how pale the redhead was and how startlingly green his eyes were. This kid was adorable.

Edd leaned sideways on the bookcase looming over the nerd. "So what are you doing in here anyway?"

Kevin's eyes got wide, and he blushed at the close proximity of the attractive swimmer. "W-w-well I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first."

"I knew you'd be in here. I've seen you skip lunch and come in here many times."

"You came in here just to see me? I'm touched."

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm bullied everyday. I'm forced to do homework, shoved into lockers, beaten, and threatened all the time. I just...I can't take it. I'm not strong enough to defend myself. I need you to protect me. If you don't, I understand, but please consider it. I don't know what else to do, and the beatings are getting more servere."

Edd absolutely understood that. The only thing that kept him from suffering the same thing was his strength. No one would challenge him physically; they knew they were pushing it with their verbal bullying. Edd would definitely help Kevin. And he'd have some fun with him in the process.

"What's in it for me?" Edd asked, lifting his hand to trace a finger across Kevin's smooth jaw.

Kevin's breath hitched. "I-I'll do anything you want."

Edd smirked at Kevin's breathlessness. "Good. I'll let you know when the time is right. Until then, stay within my line of vision. I'll keep my eye on you. I promise I will do my best to keep you safe."

Kevin smiled big, his big green eyes twinkling, and threw his arms around Edd in a tight hug. The latter blinked. Edd hadn't been hugged since the last time his parents were in town, and that had been a while back. Enjoying Kevin's warmth, he returned the hug, and smiled when he felt the smaller boy let out a small sigh.

The bell rang, interrupting their moment. The two took a step back, embarressed.

"Come on," Edd said. "I'll walk you to your next class."

Kevin grinned, and the two left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kevin walked Edd to his next class, keeping him in close proximity. Students jeered, calling them faggots, and Edd just rolled his eyes. They stopped in front of Kevin's class.

"You dug your own grave, kid," Edd said. "Now everyone's gonna think you're gay for hanging around me."

"That doesn't matter," Kevin said.

"Why not?"

Kevin looked at the ground. "Well... Because I am gay."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I just didn't pronounce it to the whole school," Kevin said light-heartedly.

Edd smirked. "Watch it, nerd. You're in my care. You better not mouth off."

"You won't harm me," Kevin said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that?" Edd asked.

"Because by the end of the week, I'll be the only one making you feel like you're less alone."

Edd didn't know what to say to that. It was kind of already true. He was enjoying the boy's company, even though they'd only been talking for less than ten minutes.

Kevin fidgeted. "Sorry...That was weird..."

"No, it's fine," Edd assured him. "You're probably gonna end up being right. I have no friends and my parents are never around."

Kevin looked at his watch. "You better get to class, Edd. How bout we talk after school? I'll come over? I have Quiz Bowl, but after that-"

Edd interrupted his babbling. "Yeah I have swim practice. They end at bout the same time. I'll meet you by the Quiz Bowl room and we'll walk back to my house."

The redhead grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. It's a date... I mean! Not a-what I meant-" He just groaned and rushed into the math room.

The swimmer smirked. That kid was too cute when he was flustered. Edd went to his class, counting down the minutes until he got to see his Pumpkin. Pumpkin… He liked the sound of that. He'd have to use that nickname on him and get him all nervous.

* * *

Edd got out of the pool and headed toward the locker room. He'd decided to take a couple more laps after everyone got out to have some time alone. He was walking down the corridor toward the changing area, when he heard his name. He stopped at the bend, listening in.

"Looks like we got another fag to beat up," one said.

"A nerd and a faggot?" another agreed. "Too easy."

"Not with Edd around," one he recognized as Dalton said. "He's pretty tough and you know he'll be protecting the kid."

"Not if we get to him first," the first one said. "When he comes in here, he'll be ours."

Edd paled. Sure, he could take on a few guys, but the whole swim team? Not a chance. He needed his clothes.

Suddenly, someone came around the corner and he jumped back. He braced himself for an attack, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and saw his bag. Plank, the newest member of the swim team, was holding it out for him. Plank was his nickname because he never talked and barely moved at all like a plank. He was also very tall and lean, but muscular. His brown hair was shaved into a mohawk and he had two eyebrow piercings.

"I got your things," he mumbled. "Get out of here before they find you."

Edd, not having time to be awestruck as that was the most he'd ever heard Plank say, ran from the locker room and locked the bathroom behind him. He looked at his phone; it was five minutes until swim practice and Quiz Bowl ended. He needed to change quick and get Kevin out before the swim team could pick up their scent.

He threw his clothes on, running to the Quiz Bowl room and knocking. The coach, who was the math teacher, answered.

"Yes?" Mrs. Brinigan asked sweetly.

"I need you to let Kevin Barr out early," Edd explained. "I'm concerned for his well-being."

"Why's that?"

"I overheard a threat on his person. I need to get him out of here. Immediately."

Mrs. Brinigan knew that Kevin was bullied regularly, and for the sake of his health, she dismissed Kevin.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as Edd pulled him by the arm.

"No time," Edd said, digging in his pocket for his car keys. "I'll explain in the car."

Kevin nodded, walking faster to keep up with Edd's long strides. They burst threw the door, and ran to Edd's car. Edd was relieved when his key was in the ignition and the car was started. Kevin was also, but he still watched the school doors nervously. The swimmer pulled out of the school parking lot, laying a comforting hand on the nerd's leg. Kevin relaxed sweetly, then asked what was going on.

"The swim team…" Edd began. "I overheard them talking about us. They are planning to attack us both. They want to get me out of the way and then inflict pain on you for being around me. I had to get you out before they could get to either of us. I promised to keep you safe, and I'm gonna keep that promise, even if I get hurt too. But I can't keep you safe if I'm injured to within an inch of my life. Things are about to get really hard for both of us."

"I have faith in you," Kevin said, laying his hand atop the ravenette's. "And protect you too if I have to. I'm not very strong, but for you I'll try to be."

"No," Edd said. "Just stay by my side. I'll protect you, even if I get hurt. Don't put yourself in harm's way. I don't think I'd be able to live with it if you were letting yourself get hurt because of me."

Kevin's fingers curled around Edd's and squeezed. The latter smiled softly. The redhead was too cute, he could hardly take it. He wanted him, needed him, but the time wasn't right. They'd only just met. He had to be patient for his prize. Trust needed to be built, secrets shared. Until then, Edd would keep him safe. No matter the dangers awaiting them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so happy that I'm already getting reviews, especially from AngelZ Of DarKness, my favorite KevEdd author. Go check her out, she rocks! Anyways, I didn't reverse Ed for the sake of the plotline, in case you were wondering. Warning:Violence, major homophobia, and mentions of suicide in this a sensitive issue for some. You've been warned.

Chapter 3  
The pair arrived at Edd's house. Edd instructed Kevin to take his shoes off ("Mother's orders") and went to the kitchen to grab a couple sodas. They sat on the couch, skimming through movies on TV. Kevin felt so at ease sitting on Edd's couch, the latter's arm around his shoulders protectively. He'd never felt so safe and comfortable around anyone. However, the peaceful mist lifted when they heard banging on the window.

The word "FAG" had been spray-painted across the window behind them, and the swim team were laughing and jeering at them.

Edd got his phone out, texting Ed and Plank, waiting tursely for a reply.

[dubble d?]

Edd chuckled, Ed still couldn't spell.

[Ed, I need your help.]

[anything fr u frend]

[The swim team is outside and they're threatening the welfare of myself and Kevin. I need you to help me fight them off. Come in through the back.]

[k b rite ovr]

As he finished reading that text, another came in.

[Sup]

[Plank I need you to get to my house. The swim team are outside. Come in through the back]

[No prob]

A few minutes later, Kevin and Edd heard Ed and Plank come in the back door. Edd got up, and Kevin moved to follow, only to be stopped by the swimmer's outstretched hand.

"Stay in here," Edd ordered him. "No matter what, don't go outside. We'll handle it."

He caressed Kevin's face for a moment, then faced the other two. "Let's go."

The three brawny teens went outside, and Kevin got on his knees and looked out the window. It was three against eight, which wasn't too bad. Two of them grabbed Ed, only to discover that he was a living brick wall. Plank jumped another three, and Edd sent a punch straight into the face of the nerd's worst tormentor. Kevin grinned, and then gaped when another two grabbed him.

Edd grimaced up at the guy he'd punched, Aaron, as the brawny swimmer kicked him in the stomach.

"You dirty faggot!" Aaron screamed, kicking Edd repeatedly. "Being gay is wrong, asshole! You deserve to fucking die; I'll kill you myself! I won't just stand around and let you make our town filthy. Gay piece of shit!"

Edd glanced up toward the window at the fearful face of his adorable nerd, and that was all he needed to fight back. He jerked his arm, sending one of the swimmers into the other, then punched Aaron in the nose. He fell back, and Edd kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs, hearing a crack. Aaron groaned, and Edd fell on him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

One of the other two regained composure, picking Edd up and throwing him into the tree. Kevin screamed, seeing the ravenette crumble on the ground. Plank finished his guys, and jumped on the one who threw Ed.

Aaron ran up to Edd, kicking him in the ribs. The raven-haired swimmer was too caught up in fury and adrenaline to feel much pain. He kicked Aaron's legs, then grabbed his throat as he hit the ground, choking him. He gasped for air, clawing at Edd's arms, but his grip was steel as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

Edd felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced up. Kevin was standing above him, tears in his eyes. He looked around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, gaping at Edd. He regained himself, and let go of Aaron. He jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could, followed by the flabbergasted swimmers.

Plank and Ed stood there, not sure if it was okay to move or say anything. Kevin mouthed a "thank you", then waved them off. They left without a word, knowing that the two needed to be alone.

Kevin sat on his knees next to Edd, who had fallen on his rear end and was hugging himself. The swimmer couldn't comprehend what he'd done. He'd lost control, nearly killed someone. He was a monster.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd, feeling shudders as the latter began to cry.

"Don't touch me," Edd whispered. "I'll hurt you. Get away."

The redhead just held on tighter, ignoring him. The ravenette pulled his arms off and ran into his house.

"Wait!" Kevin called. "Edd please talk to me!"

Kevin ran after Edd, following him up to what he assumed to be his room. He tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. He knocked timidly.

"Edd?" Kevin said shakily. "Are you okay? Please say something."

"Please leave," came a sniffled response.

The nerd leaned his forehead on the door. "Edd...I know you may feel like a horrible person for what you did. You could've killed him, but you didn't. You stopped. It took strength to stop, and you're the strongest person I've ever met. I know you won't hurt me. You couldn't if you tried. I won't leave you, Edd. You don't need to be alone anymore. You just need to let me in. Please. I know I've only known you for about six hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You make me feel safe and happy; no one's ever been that for me. My mother walked out and my dad is drunk all the time. I need you as much as you need me. We need to stay together or I just might... I was considering suicide, Edd..."

The door unlocked and opened. Edd stood there, tears in his eyes as just looked at Kevin. The nerd noticed for the first time that he had cuts and bruises all over him from the fight; blood had leaked down from his mouth and was drying at his chin. Edd pulled Kevin to him, hugging him tightly as if he were worried he'd disappear.

Kevin put Edd at arm's length. "Go sit on your bed. I'll get a first-aid kit and patch you up."

Edd nodded, telling him where to find it, and went to sit down. The redhead fetched the first-aid kit from the bathroom, also grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He returned to the swimmer, who was drying his tears.

Kevin sat down and started cleaning Edd off, starting with the line of blood that, upon closer inspection, had trickled all the way down his neck to his collar. He leaned further in, gently wiping the drying blood away. Blushing, Kevin noticed he was really close to Edd's face, the taller of the two watching him contently. He blushed fiercely, causing Edd to chuckle as he cleaned the cuts on his face.

"Kevin," Edd said softly.

Kevin shivered at the sound of his name on the ravenette's lips. "Yes, Edd?"

"How the hell are you so adorable?" Edd asked, grinning as the nerd's face got redder.

"I-I, um, w-well-"

Kevin was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his. Grabbing his chin to tilt his head, Edd placed a firmer kiss on Kevin's lips. Both boys blushed.

"S-sorry," Edd stuttered. "You were, uh, babbling."

The redhead smiled warmly. "It's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the weeks progressed, Edd and Kevin became really close. They did nearly everything together, hanging out in every available amount of free time. They didn't discuss the kiss, nor did it happen again. Kevin was waiting for Edd to make a move, and Edd still didn't think the time was right. No one bothered them after what Edd had done to Aaron, although the two were sure he'd be back.

And they were right.

Edd was sitting on the couch at Kevin's house. He'd waited for Kevin after school, but he hadn't shown. He assumed Kevin had just gone back home, and went to see, but he hadn't. It was so unlike the redhead not to meet up with him, and Edd was instantly worried about the boy. What if something had happened to him? He couldn't live with himself if something happened to Kevin. That nerd was the most important thing in his life.

He left the house in search of his pumpkin, driving back to the high school. Aaron and a few others were exiting the school, throwing a smirk his way. He'd obviously done something with Kevin; it was written all over his face.

Edd ran into the school, calling out for Kevin. He received no answer, and tried to think of where his nerd would be. Where would they have taken him? It didn't take long to dawn on him.

He sprinted toward the locker room, running as fast as his long legs would carry him. He entered the corridor, hearing water running from within. Cautiously, he entered the locker room and made his way toward the showers. What he saw nearly made him lose his lunch.

Kevin was stripped naked and covered head-to-toe in cuts and bruises. The word "FAG" was carved into him in several places on his body; the shower was left on and washed his blood down the drain. He was unconscious, but thankfully breathing.

Not sure of the severity of his wounds, Edd called 911. As soon as he'd hung up with the dispatcher, he turned off the freezing cold shower and knelt beside Kevin. He wished he'd brought a blanket or something; he was worried the redhead would fall sick in this state. Then he remembered he had a towel in his locker for swim team. He hurried over to it, returning with a large, deep red towel. At least the blood wouldn't be noticeable.

He lifted Kevin to wrap the towel around him, cradling the broken boy in his arms as he carried him to the closest bench to his locker. Edd gently laid him on his back, and felt him stir. The boy whimpered, afraid that his tormentors had returned, and the ravenette nuzzled his neck. Kevin seemed to recognize Edd's scent and relaxed, opening his green eyes, red from crying.

"Edd..." he sniffled.

"Shh, pumpkin," Edd said soothingly, holding onto the redhead's shaking hands. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'm here now. I'm gonna kill those guys when I get my hands on them. They're gonna pay for laying their filthy hands what's mine."

Kevin felt his cheeks get hot. Edd called him "his".

Edd opened his locker, grabbing swim trunks to put on Kevin. The nerd lifted his bottom half to aid the swimmer in putting them on him, blushing profusely from being this exposed. Edd helped him sit up, holding the towel around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. The raven-haired boy couldn't believe himself. He should've looked for Kevin in school first, just to be sure. This was all his fault; he was supposed to be the nerd's protector, and he let him down.

Kevin could see the tears in Edd's eyes, and he wrapped his bleeding arms around the latter's neck. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I should've looked for you," Edd said. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd leave without me; how could I have been such an idiot? I could have prevented this. You should be pissed at me! I couldn't save you! I broke my promise!"

His voice had gradually gotten louder until he was yelling. Kevin flinched, kissing Edd's cheek over and over in an attempt to calm him.

"Stop," the nerd said softly. "This is not your fault. I'm just happy that you came back for me. You're gonna make everything okay now. It won't happen again, I know it won't."

"You can't be sure of that," Edd said, tears running freely down his face. "They slipped under my nose once, they can surely do it again. And next time it might be me in this state. Then you'll be defenseless. I need to focus. Next time I won't be such an idiot."

Kevin wiped his tears away. "Stop beating yourself up. I'm gonna be okay."

"Kevin...I love you. And I let you get hurt."

"You love me?"

Edd nodded.

"I love you."

The two stared at each other in silence for some time until they heard paramedics come down the corridor. Edd picked up a shocked Kevin and laid him on the stretcher.

He kissed the redhead's forehead, and said, "I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm gonna swing by your house, inform your dad of where you are, and grab a couple things for you."

Kevin nodded and smiled, then the paramedics took him out. Edd cleaned up most of the blood left behind, and walked out of the school, getting in his car and making his way back to Kevin's. He wasn't sure his father would be home yet, but Edd was hoping he wouldn't be. The nerd had never let them meet; he was a violent drunk. He was hoping to just leave the man a note.

He entered the domicile, going into the kitchen. A large redheaded man stood at the counter, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Kevin?" he asked. "That you boy?"

"N-no sir," Edd said. "I'm Edd Vincent from across the cul-de-sac. I came to inform you that your son was injured at school and I'm going to bring some things for him."

"Edd..." the man said, thinking for a moment. "Oh yeah. You're the gay kid my son's always hanging around with."

Edd blinked. How did he know that?

"I don't appreciate you trying to turn my boy into a faggot," Mr. Barr leered.

"Sir..." the swimmer said slowly.

"Get the fuck out of my house, faggot!" he spat. "Your kind ain't welcome here."

"I still need to get Kevin's things! Didn't you hear me: he's in the hospital!"

"I said get the fuck out of my house! Don't make me get my shotgun!"

Growling, Edd turned and left the house, parking in his driveway. He got out and leaned against his car. The swimmer ran a hand through his thick black hair, sighing. Everything would be so much easier if he weren't gay. He wouldn't get judged or threatened as much. What was so wrong with being gay anyway? Love is love, regardless of gender, religion, or race, right? A homosexual relationship is just as real as a heterosexual one. Why can't these thickheaded imbeciles get it?

Edd kicked his tire, then stalked into his house. He went up the stairs to his room and packed a backpack with a few of his smaller clothes for Kevin. He slung the backpack over his shoulder, and went back to his car, starting it and starting toward the hospital. The swimmer didn't want to keep Kevin waiting much longer.

Reaching the hospital, he parked in the nearest empty space and jogged to the entrance. Entering, he was greeted by the smiling face of a receptionist.

"May I help you, young man?" she asked cheerily.

"I'm looking for Kevin Barr," he explained.

She tapped away at her keyboard, scanning the screen. "Ah yes. Room 308."

Edd nodded his thanks, and starting down the hallway. He hated hospitals. They always smelled horrible, like medicine and imminent death. He didn't trust doctors for that matter, either. They basically made a living making you believe you're more ill than you are just to make you pay them more money for checkups and prescriptions. The thought sickened him.

The ravenette finally reached room 308, entering nervously as he imagined every worst case scenario. He hadn't realized his eyes had been clenched shut, and when he did he opened them. Kevin was sitting up on the hospital bed, covered in bandages and reading a magazine.

"Hey," Edd said.

The redhead looked up, and grinned widely. "Hey Edd. I'm so glad you came."

Edd nodded, taking a seat next to the bed.

"I went by your house to get you things," he said after a short pause. "Your dad wasn't very happy to see me."

Kevin's brow furrowed. "He's a harsh man. He knows about you, that you're gay. I'm surprised he hasn't confronted me about you yet. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to keep me away. He isn't around most of the time, that's probably why. He also drinks until he can't even remember who I am."

"That's not what home should be like," Edd muttered. "My parents aren't even home most of the time. Always working and shit. We're both alone."

"We have each other," Kevin said. "We're not alone."

Edd smiled at the nerd. He rose from his chair, leaning over the bed to press his lips to Kevin's. The latter's eyes widened, then closed, kissing him back. The two stayed like that for a long time, moving their lips in a tender dance that neither wanted to stop. Eventually, though, they had to break for air, even though the swimmer could've gone on much longer.

"Wow," the nerd whispered.

"I know right," Edd said cockily.

Kevin shoved his arm lightly, then tugged on it, pulling him into the bed with him. Edd gently wrapped his arms around the fragile boy and toyed with the television channels as Kevin fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edd was smiling as he walked briskly through the hospital. It was Kevin's last day in their care, and since Mr. Barr was such a lousy excuse for a parent, his doctor gave Edd permission to sign him out and take him home. The redhead had been healing nicely, much to the swimmer's delight, though the scars still disturbed him and fueled his hatred toward Aaron. He decided that tonight was going to be the night he'd take care of Aaron. He'd wanted to hold off until Kevin was out of the hospital because he needed Edd by his side.

He walked through the door and found the nerd lounging on the bed in the clothes Edd had brought him. The small boy beamed and jumped up to hug the other, letting out a surprised squeak as the ravenette lifted him off the floor. He cradled his arm's under Kevin's rear to keep him balanced, and nuzzled his face in the redhead's neck, grinning.

"Kevin, I love you," Edd said quietly.

Kevin craned his head to kiss Edd's soft black hair. "I love you too, Edd."

"You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Kevin held onto Edd tighter. "Of course."

"I'm gonna get revenge on Aaron tonight."

The redhead leaned back to look at Edd's face. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna end this. I'm gonna make sure he never bothers you again."

"Why does that make me nervous?"

"You should be happy that I want to do this for you."

"Fighting fire with fire only gets you burned."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to go to the police with you as my witness. If we can take them to court and win, they'll leave us alone."

Edd looked at Kevin for a long time, and finally said, "Alright. I'm on board. If that's what you want, then I'll stand by you."

The redhead smiled, and pressed his forehead against Edd's. "Thanks, babe. I knew I could count on you."

"More like twist me around your bony finger," Edd muttered.

Kevin giggled. "My hero! Chivalry isn't dead."

The ravenette rolled his eyes, setting his boyfriend down. "Let's get you out of here so you can repay me," he said with a wink.

Kevin's eyes widened, and he blushed. He had a feeling he knew what Edd meant by that.

* * *

When they reached Edd's house, the ravenette dragged him upstairs to his room, picking him up bridal style and setting him down on the bed.

"Be gentle," Kevin whispered, looking down on at the bandages on his arms. He was healing quite well, and doubted the wounds would open up again. However, he knew what Edd wanted from him, and he was nervous.

Edd crawled on top of him, hovering over the small boy. He looked over the redhead, and decided against taking his shirt off. The bandages showing made things hard enough, but he knew if he saw the bandages across his torso he'd break down.

He captured the boy's lips, forcing his tongue past his lips, smirking at the surprised sound uttered by his love. He ravaged the boy's mouth, taking the boy's hands in his and pinning them above his head on the pillow. Kevin couldn't help but moan; Edd was rough but at the same time he was gentle, and it gave him goosebumps.

Edd broke away, trailing kisses across his jaw to his ear, and whispered, "I love you so much, Kevin. So much."

"How much?" Kevin asked breathlessly as he craned his neck to let Edd trail his lips down it.

"More than you know," Edd said, leaving a hickey in the small of his neck, claiming Kevin as his.

The redhead moaned. "Then show me. I need you, Edd. I love you."

Edd was shocked. He'd never heard Kevin say things like this. It really turned him on.

He tugged his shirt off, Kevin fidgeting with his belt buckle. Edd reached down to help, then tugged his pants off, followed by Kevin's. The redhead flipped the two, straddling Edd. He kissed him deeply, nipping his bottom lip. The swimmer could tell he'd awakened something within his frail lover, and boy did he love this side of the nerd.

Edd moaned lowly as Kevin nipped the skin on his neck, and left a hickey to match his. The redhead trailed kisses down his boyfriend's chest, stopping to nip at both his nipples, and was rewarded was a gasp. He flattened his tongue against the skin between Edd's belly button and the top of his boxers, tugging the boxers down and off.

Kevin took in the sight of Edd's penis. He'd never seen another man's penis, and wasn't too surprised when he found that Edd was bigger than he was. He bit his lip, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"Fucking suck me off already!" Edd growled impatiently.

Kevin swallowed his nervousness, then lowered himself down to lick the head of Edd's penis. Edd groaned, bucking his hips. Slowly, experimentally, Kevin began taking the shaft in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. He pumped his hand around whatever wouldn't fit, bobbing his head up and down. He lifted his eyes to watch Edd, delighted to see the boy's head thrown back into the pillow, one hand tightly gripping the headboard, the other in Kevin's hair guiding the boy up and down.

Finally, Edd pried the boy off of him, guiding the boy back on the bed as he reached into his nightstand for a bottle of lube. He knelt between the redhead's legs, and tugged off his boxers. Kevin suddenly looked fearful, his confident facade melting away, but Edd gave a loving, reassuring kiss. He coated two of his fingers, and hooked his free hand under his thigh, lifting it and inserting a finger into Kevin's tight opening. The boy whimpered, tightening as he felt the intrusive digit push inside him.

"Baby, you need to relax," Edd whispered, kissing the boy to calm him down.

Kevin melted into the kiss, making himself relax as Edd inserted another finger and began to stretch him out. Once the swimmer thought he was ready, he removed his fingers, and squirted more lube on his hand, stroking himself to coat his member. He lifted Kevin's legs to his armpits, smiling as he felt the nerd squeeze him in a sort of hug. He bent over to kiss Kevin with as much love as he could muster, and slowly pushed in. The boy gasped, tears starting to fall down. Edd urged the boy to relax, rubbing his sides and kissing the tears away.

To say it hurt was an understatement. Kevin felt as if he were being swallowed by intense flames, and he clung to Edd's shoulders as if he'd fall apart without a lifeline. Eventually, Edd was all the way inside him, and pain subsided slightly as the ravenette allowed him to adjust.

"Move," Kevin panted. "Slowly."

Edd began to thrust into him at a slow, even pace. He was scared of hurting Kevin; the boy was so small and fragile, like glass. He was scared he'd break the one thing in this world he truly loved and cared for.

Soon, pleasure began to pool in Kevin's stomach, and he became impatient with this slow pace. "Faster," he urged his lover. "Harder. Please. Fuck me, Edd!"

With those words, Edd lost himself. He thrusted faster and faster into the boy in his arms, gripping his hips as he slammed into him. Kevin moaned, meeting his thrusts and digging his nails into the swimmer's back, which only caused Edd to moan back. He was losing all sense of control as he listened to the redhead mewl and moan his name. He kissed all over Kevin's face, murmuring "I love yous" between each, and the nerd reveled in the way the raven-haired boy made him feel.

Kevin and Edd fell over the edge at the same time, Kevin's cum coating both their chest and Edd filling his love with his. The swimmer fell onto his back to keep from crushing the small nerd, panting as he felt Kevin curl up at his side.

"I love you, Eddward Vincent," Kevin whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Kevin Barr," he whispered as he kissed the boy's head and followed him under.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: How am I doing? Good? Bad? Give me reviews guys! Follows and faves too! Please? I"ll love you forever! Anyway, feedback is welcome guys even flames okay? This is kind of a sensitive chapter too. I know I feed you guys lots of feels. If you guys ever need someone to talk to about anything (if your bullied, hated for gender or sexuality, anything) shoot me a PM. I'll listen. Here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

When Edd woke up, the room was dark, except for the moonlight pouring in through the window. He looked at the digital clock; it was a little past midnight. Smiling at the red-haired bundle curled up at his side, he slowly lifted himself out of the bed. He softly kissed Kevin's forehead, then left the room. Edd showered, then trudged downstairs for a glass of water.

While in the kitchen, he suddenly heard pounding at the door. It was urgent and angry, not a welcoming sound in the middle of the night.

"Who the fuck could that be?" Edd muttered to himself, grabbing a steak knife just in case the person in question sought to hurt him or Kevin.

He went to the door, slowly opening it to reveal Aaron standing there with his arms crossed. Edd hid the knife behind his back.

"So did Kevin learn his lesson?" Aaron asked arrogantly. "Heard you got him out of the hospital today."

"If the lesson is that you're a prick, then yeah, we learned it," Edd snarled. "Why the fuck would you show up here? You got a deathwish or something?"

"On the contrary," he said. "I'm here to take care of you. Tired of you faggots running around. Time there's one less of you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

His question was answered when Aaron reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handgun. Edd's eyes went wide and he pulled out his knife. A shot fired and shook the house.

* * *

Kevin jolted awake when he heard the gunshot. Edd wasn't beside him or in the room. That wasn't a very good sign, Kevin decided as he started to panic. Quickly, he got up and put his underwear back on. He could smell blood and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He reached the living room, what he saw shocked him.

Aaron was on the floor, a steak knife protruding from his chest, a gun next to his hand where he was laying on the floor. There was a line of blood smeared in the carpet from Edd having dragged him inside, and a gunshot in the floor next to the couch.

Kevin found Edd leaning against the wall next to the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at the bloody scene before him. Could this have been another accident like when he nearly killed Aaron the first time?

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kevin screamed.

Edd jumped, and looked up at Kevin. "Aaron showed up and pulled a gun on me. I had to...or he would've...I could've died...just protecting myself...I KILLED HIM KEVIN I KILLED HIM!"

As he shakily yelled out the last sentence, Edd flung himself into Kevin's awaiting arms. The nerd held tightly to his love, feeling his shuddering sobs. Kevin began to cry as well, realizing he almost lost the one person in his life that made him whole.

"We need to call 911," Kevin muttered.

Edd gaped. "BUT THEY'LL PUT ME AWAY FOR MURDER!"

"It was self-defense," the redhead cooed, rubbing the swimmer's back to calm him down. "We can explain it to the police. Sit down on the couch. I'll call 911, then go make some herbal tea, okay?"

Edd nodded, and kissed Kevin before obeying him. The latter went to the landline and dialed 911. After giving the appropriate information to the dispatcher, he set about leafing through Edd's cabinets, looking for the herbal tea that his boyfriend used as a relaxer. He found them, and found a mug, filling it with water and popping it into the microwave to heat up.

As he waited, he watched the boy sitting on the couch. He had his head buried in his hands, breathing raggedly. Sighing, he heard the microwave go off, and cautiously took the hot water out of the microwave, careful not to spill any of it on his skin. He dipped a tea bag in the water until it was mixed in, then added mint creamer the way Edd liked it.

He returned to the living room, sitting next to the distressed swimmer. Kevin urged him to sit up, then handed him the mug of tea, watching as Edd timidly sipped the liquid. He calmed slightly, praising the redhead for preparing his tea just the way he liked it. Kevin offered a small smile in return, and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, leaning his head against his shoulder.

The police burst inside then, followed by paramedics with a stretcher.

The officers approached the boys.

"What happened here?" one asked.

Edd swallowed the lump in his throat, and began to tell his story. "I woke up a little after midnight, took a shower, and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Kevin here was still asleep. Anyway, I heard banging at the door; loud, angry banging. I went to answer it armed with a steak knife just in case someone wanted to harm me. Aaron, the boy on the floor...well he showed up to gloat about how he'd hurt Kevin. You see, he's been tormenting us because we're...gay. He nearly killed Kevin, he and his friends. He just got checked out of the hospital today.

"I'm getting off topic. Sorry. So he was gloating about how he'd hurt Kevin, and then he said he was here to take care of me. That there needed to be one less of us 'faggots'. I asked what he meant by that, and then he pulled out a gun. Just as he was about to shoot me, I panicked and sprang forward with the knife. I blacked out a little, and when I realized what was happening, there was a gunshot in the floor," He pointed to the hole in the carpet. "and a knife sticking out of Aaron's chest. I dragged him inside my house in case any neighbors came outside, then tried to think of what to do. Kevin came downstairs and called 911."

The officer nodded. "So it was self-defense. You said he beat Kevin severely?"

Kevin removed his shirt, showing the bandages. "They carved the word 'fag' into many places on my body."

"They?" the second officer asked.

"Yeah," Kevin mumbled. "There was a group."

"Can you give me the names of those involved?" the first asked.

Kevin closed his eyes tight. "I can't remember that. My subconscious has been repressing my memories of it."

Edd jumped in. "I saw them leave the school right before I found Kevin. There was Aaron, Dalton Jameson, Oliver Michaels, and Eric Emery. They're all on the swim team with me."

The second officer took out his scratch pad and jotted the names down. "Are there adults around we can talk to?"

"My parents are out of town," Edd said.

"My dad is an incompetent alcoholic," Kevin added.

"Can I get your names and numbers to contact you by?" the first asked.

The boys gave the officers their information, then walked them to the door. They told Kevin to get Edd up to bed and that they'd be back with a forensics team.

Kevin took Edd's hand and led him up to his room. The two laid down in his bed, Edd curling up on Kevin's chest, seeking comfort and solace from he damage he'd done.

"I'm a monster," Edd murmured. "A horrible, sick monster."

"No," Kevin cooed. "You were just protecting yourself."

"It's no excuse!" Edd said, locking his arms around Kevin's thin waist. "I killed him. He didn't deserve to die."

"Yes he did. He was about to kill you. You have the right to defend yourself."

"I'm a horrible person. Why are you even still here?"

"Because I love you. Nothing will stop me from loving you; you can't chase me away. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Deal with it."

Grateful for his words, Edd sobbed sloppily into Kevin's chest. The redhead smiled down at him, letting him crying and holding tightly to him. Kevin couldn't protect him physically, but emotionally, he'd be his rock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following week was a blur. The boys who tortured Kevin were put away, Aaron's family held a service, and Edd continued to fall apart at the seams.

Kevin, for his part, had been picking the pieces of his sullen love the best he could. He couldn't think of anything he could do or say that would return everything to normal. However, there was still one last ditch effort that Kevin had put aside if all else failed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow at his obviously bonkers boyfriend.

"Look, Edd, I know being in this town now is taking a toll on you more than ever," Kevin explained. "But neither of us have friends or family that care for us, so why not?"

Edd sighed. "We can't just run. Are you nuts?"

"No. We're all we have in this world, so why don't we just move our world somewhere else. All we have here is torment and pain. We can fix it, get away. You and I can make a new life."

"What about money?"

"Your parents always send you a fortune each month. Plus I can dip into my savings. We also have all the money we won from when we took those bullies to court. We'll have more than enough to get a house and get our life started."

"What about my parents? What about your dad?"

"My dad won't notice. He's too drunk to care. And just leave a note for your parents or something."

"I don't know."

"Edd, being here is just causing you emotional pain. We can have a life of happiness together, but you know we can't have it here."

Edd sighed. "Okay. We'll leave tonight. Go pack. We'll take my car."

Kevin squealed, lunging forward to wrap his boyfriend in a tight hug. He leaned up on his toes to kiss the other lingeringly. "You and me! On the road! Like an adventure!"

Edd smiled. "Where is it you wanted to go?"

"New York."

"Okay. Anything for you."

Kevin grinned and bounded through Edd's front door, heading back to his house. Edd smiled, maybe this would be a good idea. A new start in a new place that hasn't caused him pain. Sounded like a great idea, actually. The swimmer turned and went to pack his bags.

* * *

Edd stepped outside his front door, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for Kevin. He was beginning to worry. He thought Kevin would've burst through his front door again immediately, all smiles and excitement for the new life that awaited him. What worried him even more was that all the lights were off and his dad's car was in the driveway, which he learned was an odd occurrence at this hour.

Taking a deep breath, he crossed the cul-de-sac, heading straight for the Barr residence. Suddenly, the front door swung open, and Mr. Barr came storming out of the house.

"You ain't taking my son anywhere, you dirty faggot!" he slurred, holding a bottle of vodka. "You poisoned him and made him gay! Get the hell outta here before I fucking kill you!"

Kevin came out next, running with all he had toward Edd, when an outstretched arm blocked his path.

"Go any further, and you are no longer my son," his father said.

Kevin swatted his arm away, and glared at his father. "You were never my father. What kind of a father drinks all the time then treats his son like shit. I'm fucking leaving."

Mr. Barr was shocked as he watched his son walk up and grab his lover's hand. Kevin threw one last look back at the man he once called "dad" as they walked back to Edd's house. He then smiled; Kevin was finally free.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of Swoop In, my lovelies. I'll probably start a new story next week, but for now enjoy this last installment of Swoop In! And show me love!

Chapter 8

Edd finished loading their bags in the back of his car, then trudged inside. Kevin was still upset about what happened with his dad, as much as he tried not to show it. Edd sat next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around him.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" the swimmer asked.

Kevin shook his head. "We can eat on the road. Where's the money we pooled together?"

"In one of my bags, under everything in it. I hope that makes it hard to steal."

Kevin smiled at him. "We'll open a bank account when we reach New York. We can stay with my cousin Rose until we get on our feet. I called her earlier."

"We're really doing this," Edd clarified. "You and me."

Kevin leaned over and kissed him. "You and me."

"And I won't have to swoop in and save you."

"Well, you never know. There's always gonna be people out there like Aaron."

"Don't ruin the moment, Pumpkin."

"Do you wanna do something before we leave?"

Edd quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

Kevin straddled his hips. "I think you know what I mean. But we need to be quick. We only live here for another ten minutes."

Edd smirked. "Of course, my love."

Edd picked him up bridal style, then rushed upstairs to his room. The room had been cleared, aside from the furniture. He set Kevin down on the sheet-less bed, Kevin already working on their clothes as Edd kissed his neck. Before the swimmer could comprehend what was happening, Kevin was preparing himself with lube.

"Whoa," Edd breathed. "When you said quick, I didn't think you meant this quick."

"Well I'll need to shower after," Kevin said through gasps.

Edd aligned himself with Kevin's entrance. "Kevin."

"Yes?"

"I'll swoop in and save you anytime you need me."

Kevin smiled. "I'll swoop in and save you too, for whatever reason you need me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Edd kissed the boy hard as he pushed himself in.

THE END.

Author's Final Note: Yeah I ended it a bit abrupt. I didn't want to write about their travels. Fear not, for I am writing a new story with Rev!Edd x Kevin and hints of Jim x Plank and Nat x Rave. If it interests you, go check out my new story Rock Me, Baby. Love you guys! See ya later!


End file.
